Eddsworld Fandom
Basic Information Eddsworld is a series of animated videos and comics originally created by Edd Gould.http://eddsworld.wikia.com/wiki/Edd_Gould The series features main characters Edd, Tom, Matt, and occasionally Tord, who all get into strange, action-packed, and often comedic situations.http://eddsworld.wikia.com/wiki/Eddsworld Appearance The Eddsworld Fandom has spiky brown hair and wears a blue hoodie with a green overcoat, light brown pants, and black and white checkered shoes. Personality Eddsworld, although somewhat vain, is usually a nice fandom who likes to do weird yet strikingly bold things for fun. Their sense of bravery during an adventure is never overshadowed by anything, and they find motivation only in the most important things: cola and bacon, for example. They have a passion for comedy of many kinds, including (but certainly not limited to): slapstick, puns, and surreal humor. Eddsworld sees the good in being just a bit crazy. Fandomstuck Eddsworld enjoys drawing cartoons, animation, and has a slight obsession with weapons. They are a creative fandom with a great sense of humor and certainly isn't afraid of getting into a fight every now and then. The fandom loves the idea of adventures in different time periods, since several episodes of Eddsworld are centered around time travel and alternate realities. This, of course, has not stopped them from coming up with their own strange alternate universes as well. They have avoided receiving much negativity over the years possibly because the fandom has remained, for the most part, relatively mild and very supportive of the show they love, and as a result, less of a target for hate. However, they have had issues in their past with harassing people who worked on the series, which they are deeply ashamed of. Every fandom has its flaws, and Eddsworld is no exception. Since these incidents, they have been much more determined to be respectful, especially towards those who made their existence possible. Relationships Friends Futurama Fandom Futurama is a big inspiration to Eddsworld, and the two fandoms share a similar sense of comedy, especially when it's at the expense of others. My Little Pony Fandom Eddsworld has a not-so-secret love for MLP. They actually really like most of the ponies, but definitely don't take the show as seriously as hardcore bronies... The fandom even jokes with MLP about their show's more silly elements.http://eddsworld.tumblr.com/post/14941253371/base Camp Camp Fandom The two fandoms can easily see their respective characters getting into some hilarious and action-packed adventures together. They generally get along very well, since they can handle each other's strange personalities. Legend of Zelda Fandom The Eddsworld Fandom loves old Zelda games and played them religiously when he was young. He and the Legend of Zelda Fandom were very close friends during the beginning of Eddsworld flash animations and still remained on good terms into adulthood. Detroit: Become Human Fandom Battle For Dream Island Fandom Other Homestuck Fandom Eddsworld likes Homestuck's comic, particularly the characters like John and Vriska, who were some of Gould's favorites.http://eddsworld.tumblr.com/post/13063905301/homestuck However, they are a bit wary of the actual fandom, as they feel Homestuck can get a bit out of control sometimes. References Category:Fandoms Category:Webcomic Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck Category:Cartoon Fandoms